My Immortal Lover
by MizAlleyCat
Summary: Edward and Bella were friends since childhood until he left for England.10 years later he came back but would they finally be together? Family feuds,midnight trysts,the borderline of love and hate. Not all stories turn out to be fairytales. ALL HUMAN,OCC
1. Welcome Home

Hey everyone! I have had a killer writer's block until recently. This is the story that inspired me to write and hopefully will rub off to finish my other stories. I'm hoping you guys like this one as much as you liked Stay Through The Night, which I do have to write an epilogue for. Anyway, let's get to it.... hope you like it.

As usual, Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.... I just own a new computer. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Home**

Isabella sat impatiently on her bed, reading the same line of the same book for the past two hours. Her excitement and anxiety just couldn't keep her sanity under control as she flung herself off the bed and started jumping up and down, screaming and giggling. She was insanely happy... with more focus on the insane at the moment.

"Bella, what's wrong?" her mother, Renee, opened the door, looking stunned by her daughter's eccentric behaviour.

"Did you hear?" Bella squealed. "Did you hear? Edward's coming home!"

Renee's body slumped against the door, crossing her arms with a smirk slipping on her lips. "Yes, I heard. Are you that excited?" she asked teasingly.

Bella sprinted across the room, grabbed her mother roughly by her arms and glared into her eyes.

"It's been ten years. Ten years mom, that I haven't seen him. Ten years since he's been away from me." She whispered earnestly. "I don't know how I survived that long without him." Her eyes now downcast as her fingers slowly retreated from her mother's arms.

"Hey." Her mother said gently as she placed her fingers lightly under her daughter's chin, tilting her face to look deep into her soulful eyes that were now awash with emotion. "Don't be like that. He's home for good and you could spend all the time in the world with him. The Cullens are having a party tonight so why don't you look for something nice to wear to impress him, okay?"

Bella's smile stretched across her face and she hugged her mother tightly.

"Okay. I'm gonna call Alice and have her come over to do my make up and stuff. Is that alright with you?" Bella asked eagerly, now tipping on her toes, bouncing.

Renee stepped back and took in the movement of her daughter. Not much about her personality has changed over the years, only her body and she laughed and shook her head while walking away from Bella, who was still balancing on her toes, bouncing for joy.

"Fine, give her a call but make sure you get dressed on time or else we'll be leaving without you."

A fulminating screech erupted from Bella as she started jumping in glee. Renee quickly removed herself from the vicinity just in case Bella decided to bounce her to death. Bella ran to the phone, picking it up and quickly dialing her best friend, Alice's number.

"Hello, Alice? You NEED to get here ASAP. This is the first and the last time I'm gonna ask you this soooo....." Bella took a deep breath and quickly spat it out. "I need you to dress me up and make me pretty!"

Bella pulled away the phone in time laughing as Alice screamed into the phone from the excitement of having the opportunity to dress Bella up. She's been waiting a long time on getting Bella to put on make up.

"I will be right over, Bella. Do not, I repeat, do not do anything without me." Alice said fiercely as she hung up.

Bella couldn't believe her good fortune. Ten years ago, her best friend, the love her life was sent to boarding school in England. They had promised to keep in contact but after he moved to another school, he never did write anymore. She always thought of him. She dropped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her mind drifting away, bringing memories to the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Edward, are you sure this is safe?" Twelve year old Bella asked her best friend as they sneaked out of the Cullen's house during a party down to the river behind their house. Edward held Bella's hand tightly, making sure she didn't fall in the dark, also because he just needed to hold her hand._

"_It's fine Bells. No one would know we're missing anyway. They're all too busy having fun." He turned to her, giving his trademark crooked smile._

_In no time they were in sight of the river. He pulled her towards a log that they had pushed there some years ago and sat close together. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Bella blushed as she laid her head on his shoulder. The euphoric feeling of being in Edward's arms and the warmth of his body relaxed Bella's body, molding her more to Edward's side. He noticed how she was melting into his side and felt elated. He was dreading this, he knew that he couldn't live without her but he had to do this._

"_Bells?" he whispered reverently._

"_Hmmm?" she hummed in reply._

_He ran his hand through his hair roughly and his other hand made his way to her hair, slowly massaging her nape of her neck._

"_There's something important I need to tell you. You know why they're throwing the party, right?" he asked sceptically._

_Her big brown eyes were now staring back into his emerald green ones, her body now pulled away as his hand hung limply on her shoulder._

"_No. It's just a party, right? Like the ones the always have?" she was confused by the question and it was heard in her voice._

_He shook his head as he looked her. Edward felt his eyes sting with the pain of tears but he held it back. He needed to be strong, for her... and for himself or he would never live with the pain of hurting her._

_She knew something was wrong by the change of the colour of his eyes. What was now a vibrant emerald green had turned into a darker, sinister deeper green and she was scared. Scared by the question he had asked._

_He took a deep breath and looked at her intently. He took in the look of her beautiful brown eyes and how full of questions and emotions that are now filling her eyes, her nose that was slightly crooked when she had broken it when they were 8 and she walked into his door, and those lips, those full, plump lips that he always wanted to taste. She never looked more beautiful to him than she looked now. He couldn't look at her and break her heart so he pulled himself away from her, his chest ripping into pieces as he pulled away. He was breathless in pain. Why did it have to hurt so much?_

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, her face on his back as her fingers interwined on his stomach. She was hoping to comfort him but the anxiety was wrecking havoc on her mind. He placed his hand over her fingers and rubbed it gently._

"_Bells, I'm leaving." He murmured, not having the strength to say it out loud._

_She pulled away from him as if he was a pillar of fire and burnt her body. "What?"_

_He turned around quickly just as she started walking backwards, away from him. _

"_I'm leaving Bells. They're sending me to boarding school in England. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. They say it's the best for my education." His eyes now trained on the breaking girl in front of him. Why did he have to break her heart?_

_As soon as her back hit tree, she clutched onto it for dear life. Her breaths were now become shallow and darkness was now creeping into the sides of her vision. How could he do this? Why is he leaving me alone?_

_He saw her mind going into overdrive and run up to her quickly, holding her tightly to him._

"_I don't want to go. They're making me go. If I had my way, I'd stay here with you and everyone. Please believe me! I don't want to go." His voice cracking with pain as his tears flowed from his eyes._

_She looked up at him and held on to him tightly. Sobs were now filling her body and she just held on tighter to him._

"_Don't go, Edward. Please, don't leave me."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's eyes instantly opened as soon as the vision of her twelve year old self cried out those words. She took a deep breath in and slowly letting it out, allowing her body to relax. That was the last time she ever saw Edward Cullen.

She lazily lifted herself from the bed and walked to her cupboard. Soon Alice would be here and she wouldn't have the time to compose herself. She started looking through her clothes as the shuffle of feet floated to her ears from the outside of her door from her walk up balcony.

"Come on in Alice. I'm just checking to see what you can work with."

Everything happened in succession after she heard the deep clearing of a throat. Her nose was assaulted with the familiar scent of musk, cinnamon and cloves as she spun around and took in those emerald green eyes and the unruly bronze mop of hair on his head. Those lips now turned into his signature crooked smile.

Bella felt all the air had been punched out of her at the look of this familiar stranger than stood behind the flowing sheer curtains. The words automatically flowed from her mouth before she even realized that she spoke.

"Welcome home, Edward."


	2. Party At The Cullen House

Sorry about the late chapter. I had mad crazy writers block and my brain farts weren't really impressive. I've re-written this a lot more than I remember. Just hope I got it right. If you don't feel it, let me know.

Once again, Twilight and all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I only have a drawer full of bald headed Barbie dolls.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 2**

**PARTY AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

_Meanwhile at the Cullen manse..._

"No! It doesn't go here. It goes out back, under the tent to the tables on the left." Barked Esme to the incapable worker, placing the flowers at the wrong place.

"Emmett! Rose! Get down here!" she screeched.

"Geez, Ma, lighten up. What's with the rush?" Emmett drawled, walking down the stairs, running his hand through his hair with his wife, Rose in tow.

"What's the rush, Emmett? What's the rush?" Esme said heatedly. "I haven't seen my son in 10 years and now he's coming home any minute and you ask what is the rush?" her voice getting louder and higher at end.

"Whatever." Emmett mumbled, turning his back on his overbearing mother and walking away with Rosalie right next to him. He hated when she got like this but then again, Edward was her pride and joy.

"You might want to watch out for her... she's on the rampage." Emmett quietly said to his father and as walked out the backdoor to the tents in the backyard. Carlisle looked at his son in confusion until he heard the yelling and the screeching from his dear wife. He knew she had a temper and being a perfectionist didn't help one bit.

"Esme, love. You need to calm down. The workers will get things in place. Just relax and let them do their work in peace." Carlisle whispered in her ear while wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing soft, gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders. Esme instantly relaxed into her husband's arms and laid her head back onto his shoulders.

"Carlisle, I just want things to be perfect. I won't have time to organize things for the party tonight once Edward gets here. I just want it perfect." Her voice now a relaxed whisper.

They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, unaware of the time. The sudden ringing of the phone pulled them both out of their private bubble as Esme ran to the phone.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Mom?"

The sound of his voice was not that of the 14 year old son she had when she last heard his voice. "Edward. Where are you? When are you coming home?" she asked excitedly.

A low chuckle flowed through the receiver. "I'll be home in a bit. Actually, about 8 minutes away. See you then."

She hung up on the phone and ran excitedly back to Carlisle, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the workers.

"Our son is finally coming back home to us." She yelped, grabbing on to Carlisle and kissing him deeply. She broke the kiss with tears in her eyes. "I want to be the first to see my baby when he arrives. Can you take everyone in the kitchen? He'll be here in about 8 minutes."

Carlisle kissed her head in agreement and pulled everyone in the kitchen, workers passing on the side to get to the van at the front. Esme sat on the couch in the living room looking at the door, waiting for the door to open. It only seemed like weeks to her but in truth, it was only a few minutes when the door opened. In walked the boy, now a man, who had left years ago. Esme couldn't believe her eyes. Of course his hair was still unruly, those deep emerald eyes were now shining with excitement and so many emotions that she never saw before, his nose was now much straighter than it was then and where there had been plump cheeks were now angular jaw lines. He was no longer a chubby little kid but he was mostly muscle.

Edward looked at his mother, sitting on the couch, gazing at him in amazement. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, at bit uncomfortable at the attention. "Mom, geez, stop staring at me like that. It's making me feel weird." He grinned.

Esme jumped up to meet him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he did the same to her. "Oh my boy. My sweet, sweet Edward. You're home now." She pulled away and looked at him, tears running down her face. Edward looked down at her, tears pouring from her eyes as he kissed the top of her heard and wiped the tears from her face with his fingers.

"Don't cry Mom. I'm home... for good." He grinned, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Emmett, come meet your brother." Esme yelled out, still holding out tightly to her son.

Emmett jogged out at the kitchen, rolling his eyes at his mother's behaviour. "Hey little bro. How you doin'?" he said casually as he rested his hand on Edward's shoulder blade.

"Hey Em, I'm doing pretty good now that I'm back." Edward replied.

"Glad to have you home. Make sure you say hi to Rosie. She's somewhere around. Did you call Bella and let her know?" Emmett asked, looking around for his wife.

"Actually I went to see Bella before I came here. "

"You went to see Bella?" Esme pulled away from Edward, dropping her hands to her side.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her for the past 10 years and we were practically glued to the hip. I had to see her. Is something wrong?" Edward asked wearily at the sudden change in his mother's behaviour.

Esme, now realizing Edward noticed her behaviour, suddenly changed tactics and gave her best smile she could fake.

"No, I'm fine. Now go to your room, get washed up, go meet your dad and get something to eat. We're having a big night, tonight so you'll need to take a rest before the party okay?" she said quickly.

"Sure, no prob. I'm gonna get a shower and come down in a bit." Edward replied, kissing her on her forehead, smacking Emmett on the back. He grabbed up his suitcases, running up the stairs to his 3rd floor bedroom. He was happy to be home.

~*~

Soft, classical music infused with the cool air that wafted through the Cullen mansion. The light tinkling notes of the piano, the deep strong notes of the strings calmed Bella frantically beating heart as she walked into the backyard. Wispy sheer fabrics hung from the ceiling of the tent with small twinkling lights strategically placed on the edging, filling the tent with its warm and romantic ambiance. Massive arrangements of white lilies and roses stand on carefully lined marble pillars and smaller arrangements on the crisp, clean tablecloths. If there was one thing that the Cullens were really known for was their parties. They always had the best of everything but then again, they could definitely afford it.

Bella's eyes roamed the sea of people, nervously searching for that unruly tuff of bronze hair. Her heart was still palpating at the thought of him since that brief visit to her home. Her eyes were stuck on him as he stood with a group of blurred individuals, smiling and laughing and enjoying himself. Her body, new filled with heat and passion, slowly made her way closer to him. Just like the moment a lion senses his prey, Edward's jovial behaviour became serious as his eyes were now searching the room. It didn't take him very long to see the ravishing creature slowly making her way towards him.

He turned to his guests quickly and politely excused himself. He moved quickly away from the crowd, making his way to _his_ Bella. Their eyes bore into each other, never breaking even with each step they made. He noticed how her black asymmetrical cut dress showed off her luscious collarbone, her long slender neck and even the soft curve of her shoulder. He even noticed how smooth and creamy her skin looked. He just needed to be close to her.

It seemed to her she was just like a moth being drawn to a flame, closed off to the rest of the world and only focusing on one thing, her flame, _her_ Edward. The beautiful emerald green eyes were changing and swirling with a plethora of emotions so quickly, she didn't even have a chance to study them. Everything was perfect, he was perfect but before she knew it, she had the preverbal rug pulled from under her, literally.

By some freak of nature, her feet became entangled with each other. Panic surged through her body and she braced herself for pain and embarrassment that came with such a graceful clumsiness. She shut her eyes tightly, just waiting but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful green apple jolly rancher eyes.

"Falling for me already, Isabella? It hasn't even been a day yet." Edward teased her while pulling her up and setting her steady on her feet.

"Blow it out of your hole Eddie." Bella replied with all confidence. She knew he hated that nickname.

She heard a low growl but didn't know the direction until she felt Edward's body pressed against hers. "Eddie? You're resorting to childhood pain and torture?"

Her eyes lit up with surprise and shock at the sexy crooked grin he was now displaying.

"Don't do that!" she slapped his bicep, noting how hard it felt under her hand. "I honestly got scared. Please don't do that to me again." She exhaled and put her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

A strong, warm hand was now slowly stretching across her lower back and pulling her closer. Edward bent forward with his lips brushing against her ear.

"Dance with me, Bella."

Her body immediately filled with heat, passion, desire, love and lust. Her face was probably bright red. He pulled away, his eyes had darkened and was fixated one her. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled gently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"Okay but make sure I don't fall okay?" she opened her eyes and looked up, Edward who was fulling grinning by now.

"Don't worry Bella. If you fall, I'll fall right with you."


	3. Our Perfect Bubble Popped

**CHAPTER 3**

**OUR PERFECT BUBBLE POPPED.**

Edward quickly led Bella to the dance floor. He raised her hand in the air, spun her and pulled her close to his body, feeling every curve and swell of her body against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella giggled and had the air pushed out of her with the intensity of slamming into Edward's body, her hand sliding up this strong arms to his broad shoulders. She looked up at him as he stared down at her, a crooked grin stretched across his face, emotions dancing in his eyes as she sucked her lower lip between her teeth and gave a small smile.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Edward asked politely as he moved them both gracefully across the dance floor.

"I've been good... better now that you're here." Bella grinned. She always had a playful and flirty way with Edward and she was praying and hoping that they still had that connection.

"Really, now? Do explain." He grinned.

"My best friend is finally back. After all those years of wondering what you were doing and how you were coping and if you're alright, now I finally get an opportunity to find out." She replied as she squeezed his shoulder lightly and smiled brightly at him.

_Best..... friend_. He thought. _I wonder if that's all she sees me as_.

"Best friend? Hmm, interesting." His cryptic tone was surprising to Bella. "Tell me, what have you been doing for the past 10 years. Tell me everything. What I missed out on."

Bella was afraid to let him know how hard she took his departure. She didn't want to seem weak and fragile to him so she made a quick decision in her mind not to let him know.

"Well, after you left, things went on as usual. I visited your parents often but never stayed really, not like I had any reason to do so anyway. Emmett, well, he was around but you know how he is, always distracted." She chuckled, thinking back on the memories of her going to over to visit Esme and Carlisle and Emmett just sitting down in the front of the television and not paying much attention to her or anyone as a matter of fact.

"It was fairly quiet, made some good friends through the years. It was only about 4 or 5 years ago the Brandon's moved and I met Alice and we've been friends ever since. She has a really nice boyfriend who hangs out with us at times. His name is Jasper and he's really fun. You should meet him, you'd get along with him nicely." She realized she was rambling at this moment and wasn't sure what to say exactly.

Bella's eyes were now staring at the periphery of the dance floor and into the sea of faces. She didn't want to look at Edward or else everything will just crash down on her and didn't want to ruin the reformation of their friendship. She was pulled out of her thoughts quickly as she felt the brushing of soft lips and hot breath against her ear.

"And tell me Isabella, do or did you have any boyfriends?" Edward asked. His voice, low and cold like metal.

She knew something was wrong since he called her Isabella. Her mind was fuzzy with his scent filling her nostrils and his hot breath that was wafting upon her skin. She knew she had to answer.

"Well...." she paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "I was Newton for a few months. It didn't mean anything." She replied quickly, clutching to him tightly as his body tensed.

"Newton?!" he scoffed loudly. "You could have done alot better than Newton."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Edward was grumbling quietly as she looked up at him grinned. "It didn't mean anything. He wasn't what I wanted." She whispered softly, staring and getting lost in the sea of green that were Edward's eyes. She channelled every ounce of emotion she felt for Edward in her eyes, hoping he would get the message.

Edward sucked in a huge breath of air and let it out slowly. Emotions and tensions were now swirling around him and Bella. His heart was pounding in his chest and deep down he felt that Bella was probably feeling the strong vibration of the thumping in his chest. He looked at her, really looked and she never looked so beautiful to him. Her lower lip was blood red and a little chewed but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to claim those lips as his. Her gorgeous brown eyes, brimming with emotion was piercing his soul. He swallowed hard, wishing hard for the ability of speech about now, seeing as how she took his breath away.

After a few moments he gathered his wits together and asked with all sincerity in his voice. "What did you want?"

They both didn't notice they had stopped dancing. His hand that was placed at the middle of her back was now sliding down slowly to her waist, crushing her to his body. He didn't want any space between them. He saw how her lips parted slightly as his head inched towards her slowly. Her breathing was now shallow and coming in quick, excited, nervous breaths.

He was much closer now, their breaths were now mixing together. He could feel her hands grip his body tighter as she could feel his hand press into her lower back even harder. His nose brushed against hers lightly and she felt her world disappear. Right now it was only him for her and her for him, their own private bubble.

SMASH!

Their bubble was popped with the loud smashing sound. The Bella/Edward haze was now being lifted as they heard the shrill yells and screams coming from the house. They turned and looked at the crowd that was now gathered at the back door. Edward stepped away from Bella but kept her hand in his and walked them both to the enraged voices.

_Inside the Cullen house..._

"How dare you? I have been nothing but kind and giving to you and your ungrateful family!" Esme screeched.

"Ungrateful? Esme, we grew up together. We're from the same neighbourhood. Just because you married a doctor doesn't mean you're better than me or my family." Renee yelled, her face red with fury.

"I am not the same as you. Who was the one who gave you money because Charlie wasn't around and his measly paycheck wasn't cutting it? Who was the one who bought clothes, school books and anything that your daughter wanted? It was me, Renee! I supported your family when you couldn't!" hissed Esme

"It's not your money, Esme. You're still the poor teacher's daughter that lived in that shack you called a house. All this..." Renee motioned with her hands. "All this belongs to Carlisle. Not you!"

Esme was furious at her old childhood friend. How dare she came into HER house and spoke to her like that. Without thinking, she grabbed a vase full of flowers and threw it at Renee as hard as she could. Luckily, it didn't smash on Renee but against the white tiles on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward and Bella was now pushing their way to the front of the crowd. They saw both their mothers yelling and screaming from each other. They looked at each other with sad eyes and reluctantly released the hold they had on each other and ran to their respective parental figures.

"Mom what's going on?" Edward walked up to his mother, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into him but her eyes still held the fire of her anger.

Bella ran to her mother and laid her hand on Renee's forearm. "Mom, are you alright?"

Esme and Renee was now engaged in a stare off. They felt the tugging and the touching but they didn't want to see the weaker between the two.

"Come now, love. Let's go." Carlisle's smooth voice filled Esme's ear. She unwilling pulled her eyes away from Renee and looked at her handsome husband.

Edward and Bella were exchanging confused glances at each other. They had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly, Renee pulled Bella's hand off her forearm and held her hand tightly.

"Come on Isabella. Let's go. We're clearly not wanted in this place." Renee said loudly and strongly as she turned and started walking pulling an unwilling Bella with her.

"But mom..."

"Let's go, Bella!" she said forcefully.

Bella's eyes went wide with fright as she glanced between her mother and Edward. She felt her heart was being ripped apart with each step she was making.

"That's right, Renee, walk away. That's what you always do anyway. Get out of my house bitch! Esme yelled and glared at Renee.

On hearing Esme's voice, Renee stopped and glared at Esme. Renee felt the venom of Esme's words puncture her body. She turned to her daughter quickly and squeezed her hand tighter, getting Bella's attention. Bella's eyes were filled with unshed tears and fright.

"You are never to step foot in this house again or have any contact with anyone from this house. Do I make myself clear? Renee seethed

Bella tore her horror struck eyes to Edward and silently pleaded with him to save her but his mother was already yelling and screaming at him. His face was contorted with a mask of pain and sadness. A harsh and painful pull at her wrist made her pull her eyes away from Edward to her mother.

"I said, do I make myself clear, Isabella?" Renee growled.

Bella bowed her head in defeat. It was only a day she had gotten him back and how he was being pulled away by the petty tempers of their mothers. The unshed tears were now rolling freely down her face as her spirit broke and rendered herself to defeat.

"Yes." She whispered and in that moment her mother gruffly yanked her hand as she walked away with Bella in tow.

_Just one more look_, Bella said to herself and allowed her eyes to settle on the man that held her heart and her world. He stared at her through painful eyes as they were once again brutally pulled apart from each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Serious writers block and I've been spending too much time watching Thomas the Tank Engine with my nephew. All I could think about was Sir Topham Hatt... lmao. Yeah... Oh weird thought... has anyone ever wondered if Stephanie Meyer was somewhat inspired by Thomas for names. There's a James, Emily, Peter Sam, Isabella, Edward and Rosie.... tell me what you think.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappy. I didn't have a chance to proof read so let me know if there's any mistakes.**

**As always, reviews will make you shine in the sunlight.. lol**


	4. Secrets & Jealous Creatures

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. It's kinda hard for me to be in the mind set for this and my other stories got me caught up but anyway, I hope you like it and it's a short chapter but at least I updated. **

**I'll be sure not to wait so long for another update... so yeah, go read and enjoy....**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SECRETS AND JEALOUS CREATURES**

Bella held her cup of coffee in her hands, her eyes stuck intently on the entrance to the cafe she was currently in, waiting for _him_ to arrive. She inhaled and sighed loudly, placing the cup on the table as she relaxed her body against the couch. So much had happened in the space of five months. Since the disastrous night at the Cullen's, Bella had been weary in trusting her mother. What happened between Esme and Renee for such behaviour?

Bella's mind pulled her back into her memories. _She sat on the couch, watching her mother pace in front of her in the living room._

"_That Esme, who the hell does she think she is? That... shit.... stupid bitch" Renee kept mumbling and Bella was getting nervous and also tired looking at how wound up Renee had become._

"_Mom?" Bella said softly._

_Renee kept pacing as if she hadn't heard Bella or pretended not hear her._

"_Mom!" Bella said more forcefully._

_Renee stopped in her tracks and looked up at Bella with wide eyes. She'd never heard her daughter speak so strongly before._

"_What, Bella?" Renee sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she walked over to Charlie's recliner and dropped her weary body down into it._

"_What happened tonight? Why did you and Esme have it out?" Bella asked concerned._

_Renee shook her head and closed her eyes. Bella just stared at her, waiting for anything. Suddenly she spoke but Bella thought it was better that she didn't say anything with what was coming out of her mouth._

"_Bells, I don't know baby. I was just standing there, watching everything and I just asked her if she remembered something from our past and she just went bat shit crazy. I'm not going to get into this tonight but Bella, do not go anywhere near the Cullen's okay? I know Edward is your friend and he's back but don't have anything do to with that family. They think they're better than everyone else and will treat you like that so please, for me. Don't have anything to do with that family again!" Renee's speech had rendered Bella speechless. Bella was hoping that things would work out with her Mom and Esme but with the venom that coated each word that came out of Renee's mouth, Bella knew in her heart that things were changing right before her eyes._

Bella snapped out of her daydreams by the ringing of the bell on the door, signalling a customer had entered the establishment. There he was, handsome as ever. She looked at him as he scanned the crowd to look for her. In no time at all, she felt those dangerously green eyes landing on her. She looked at him intensely and noticed the way his face lit up when he saw her. A warm, bright smile plastered across his face as he walked briskly to where she sat. She couldn't help return the smile.

"Hi Edward." Bella said happily as he slid onto the couch, sitting next to her.

"Hey Bells. Were you waiting long?" Edward asked as he leaned forward, taking a hold of Bella's coffee and bringing it up to his lips.

"Hey!" She yelled as she saw her cup move to his lips. "Get your own coffee!"

He grinned at her, blatantly sipping her coffee and setting it down.

"No way, yours always taste better! " That mesmerizing crooked grin was now displayed on his lips and Bella couldn't help but not be mad at him.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked as her hands wrapped around her coffee cup, bringing it up to her lips and taking a sip. Edward was now staring at her as her lips gently rested on the cup. He knew she had asked something but his mind wasn't registering her words. His eyes were locked on the sights of her moist pink lips.

Bella noticed the faraway look in his eyes and said his name softly to get his attention but he didn't seem to hear her. "Edward!" Bella shouted loudly in his ear to get his attention.

Edward flinched and looked at her wide eyed. "Huh?" He asked dumbly.

She took in his confused puppy look and giggled. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. A wide smile was pulled across her face as she stared at him from under her eyelashes. "I asked what we were doing today."

"It's a surprise" He grinned mischievously, running his hand through his hair.

A low growl erupted from Bella's lips as a look of fear briefly crossed Edward's face.

"I told you I don't like surprises." She said menacingly through clenched teeth.

Edward stared at her for a moment, analysing how cute she looked when she got upset. That sexy crooked smile was fully displayed across his face as he reached down for her hand and pulled her up against him.

"Come on, let's get out of here." And as it was said, so was it done as he pulled her out of the cafe, leading her to his car.

* * *

_Back at the Cullen manse....._

"Esme, what are you talking about? You did the right thing. If you had let that.... thing... into the family, who knows what would happen. They're not like us, Esme." A smug Rosalie said as she watched her mother in law pace along the living room rug.

"Renee has been my friend since I could remember. I don't like that we're not talking and I want to apologize. I hurt her, Rose and I don't like the things I said either." Esme said as she rung her hands together, dropping herself into the couch, closing her eyes tightly.

A flair of anger rose in Rosalie and she tried to hide it the best she could. In the years Rosalie has been married to Emmett, she hated Renee and Bella. When she and Emmett were dating, she'd notice his behaviour with Bella and how close they were. He smiled more, laughed more and was more expressive with Bella than he was with her and how she hated Bella. Esme was always doting on Bella, including her to family picnics and outings and basically treated Bella like she's the one who was going to get married to Emmett.

Rose quickly shook her head, memories flying away as she stood up, walked over to Esme, kneeling down in front of her. She brought her hands to Esme's lap and laid her head down. She needed to keep Esme brainwashed and keep that Bella away from her family.

"Esme, I know you feel like you should apologize but you did what you had to do. We are Cullens; we are in a higher social standard than most and if you keep yourself associated with individuals lower than us, people will start talking. You need to think about the reputation of this family instead of yourself. Just remember, everyone is looking at us and we need to set the example." Rose said softly, making her sound concerned.

With a loud sigh, Esme opened her eyes and stared at Rosalie.

"You're right. We can't associate with people who don't have the same social status and if we include them in our family, we'll be lowering our value in status. Damn you Renee and your daughter!" Esme yelled as she jumped to her feet, running to her bedroom and slamming the door.

A delighted look was now plastered on Rosalie's face as she dropped her body down to the rug. She twisted and stretched with a feeling of unadulterated victory seeping through her pores. Thinking about how she had pulled the wool over Esme's eyes, she sniggered to herself, pushing off the rug, in search for her husband for a celebration.

* * *

A/N: That dang Rosalie!! Grrrrrr..... I never liked her anyway... lol

Tell me what you thought about this chapter....


	5. Declarations & Surprises Galore

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT = NOT MINE**

**PRETTY LONG A/N: Hey guys, sorry I have taken so long to do a chapter. There's been so much going on with me right now and seriously, I couldn't get my brain to co-operate with me.**

**I know everyone says that and it's excuses but I'm going to let you in on this one. 2 weeks ago, my cousin, who I've written into this chapter, and her mom, has been living with us. My aunt has finally left the man that has been physically abusing her for the past 13 and it all culminated with my cousin having a breakdown. It was difficult for me to write after that. I came to find her, screaming and rocking back and forth. Her step father had just run her out of the house, intending to hurt her. I knew it's personal but I just wanted to let you know what's been going on.**

**I couldn't really think after that and every night I sit to write, my memory is just filled with the memories of that night. She's all better now and they look happier, thus the reason that I was able to come to a happier place to write.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Shantel Shelly. She's the only one who encourages my fanfiction obessession. We partied together, became better persons together and well, this is for you.... and some Hot Bitch Carlisle... lol. Love you Shans!**

**And well to my readers, sorry for taking so long but I made this chapter extra long, just like I'm making my a/n... lol. So without further ramble, go read, and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**DECLARATIONS & SURPRISES GALORE!**

"Edward!" Bella giggled and laughed as she slipped on a tree root. "Where do you think you're taking me? Are you trying to kill me?" She gripped his hand tighter looking for a suitable area to place her feet. He guffawed loudly at her insane remark.

"Oh sweet Bella!" he grinned as he turned around quickly, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her quickly towards him. She squealed in delight at the sudden movement and held onto his t-shirt tightly. "It's a surprise and IF... and I mean IF, I was planning to kill you, my sweet, I wouldn't do it here." He looked down at her and grinned evilly.

"I'd take you to my secret lair and do unmentionables to you as your life slowly fades away". He cackled loudly, digging his fingers tightly into her soft flesh as he held on tighter to her body. Her face was contorted from unamusment as she rolled her eyes at him and shoved him as hard as she could away from him.

"Yeah, I bet you'd probably turn me into a human form of Mojo Jojo for your viewing pleasure." Bella teased as she walked away from Edward, carefully placing her feet amidst the moss, tree roots and rocks. Edward sprinted towards her and caught up to her in no time.

"Now that I think about it, it's not a bad idea. I would come to your home, knock on your door and wait for you to come to the door and then when you opened it, I would walk in and wait for you to close it and then I would grab you and open the door and walk out and then I would walk to my car, open the door, put you in....."

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"What?" He laughed at the annoyance rolling out from her in waves.

"That Mojo Jojo rant is not cool. Ugh! Just don't, okay? Just don't." She rolled her eyes at him once more and began walking aimlessly. Chuckling under his breath as he made his way to her, he couldn't stop thinking about how great it felt, this emotion he felt only when he was with her or when he thought of her and how he planned on letting her how he felt for her, a boy and now as a man. He slipped his hand through hers quickly and held on tight.

"Whatever you say, Buttercup!" He replied, kissing her temple, right before she smacked him on his chest.

He couldn't resist the laughter that was bubbling up in him and he let it burst forth. Watching Edward laugh, Bella couldn't help herself and joined. To her, he looked so beautiful, not an ounce of worry or pain and she wished that she could be the one who could make him like this every day. She squeezed his hand gently as they both walked along the pathway to the mysterious location.

* * *

"This is amazing, Edward. I feel like I'm looking out at Pride Rock." Bella chortled while staring out at the enchanting scenery that was spread out before her. A valley filled with exquisite wildflowers and ferns, trees lined closely together, giving the illusion of a line of soldiers while protecting the small waterfall that was snuggled deep into the corner of the valley.

"Pride Rock, huh?" Edward smirked, staring at her as his eyes registering every facial movement as she spoke.

"I'm telling you guy, if I see Timon and Pumba crawl out of nowhere, I'm totally calling you Simba." She giggled as she turned on her toes to look at him. She had never felt so free in a long time and just being with Edward made it even better. The scent of clean, fresh air and grass with the mix of Edward was intoxicating. She thought to herself that she could breathe that scent for the rest of her life.

"So, if this is Pride Rock and I'm Simba, does that make you Zazu?" He chortled, trying to get a raise out of her.

She stood in shock, mouth opened wide at the insinuation that she was the annoying Zazu. Deep down, this was the expression he was hoping for. Though he was far from her for the years, he still knew her, still knew the things that could make her tick and calling her an annoying character, that would get her riled up and he'd have her exactly where he wanted her.

"You take that back, Edward Cullen." Bella yelled as her stance changed. She placed her hands on her hips and jutted her knee forward, leaning on one leg. Her back strong with defiance and her eyes burned with righteous anger. He chuckled to himself and proceeded to push her even further.

"What? It's true, you're totally Zazu. A little stick in the mud... no fun." He leaned forward, staring right into those rich, chocolate brown eyes, almost getting lost in the depth.

A low growl snapped him out of his daze and noticed Bella's face contorted in anger. With a grin, he started taking small steps backwards. With every step he took backwards, Bella took a step forward.

"Take that back, Edward." She growled at him again. His eyes trailed her body, admiring how tense her pose became. He felt a flair of wild and feral lust shot through him. His mouth salivated at the thought of her, under him, with that same passion and tension. He needed to concentrate and put some space between them before he took her right there.

"Catch me if you can and maybe I will." His dazzling crooked grin was pulled tightly over his face and then in a flash, he quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could, down the trail and into the valley. He heard Bella barrelling through the trees behind him and was praying that she didn't fall.

Bella was not as mad as she was pretending to be but she liked the look on his face when she pretended. She almost exposed her game when he gave her that dazzling crooking smile but she swore she'd make him pay when she caught up to him.

He made his way into the clearing of the valley and before he knew it, he felt the impact of a smaller body collide with his. Not expecting this, he fell face forward, with Bella landing on him, her knees on each side of his body, basically straddling his back.

_Yes! Victory is mine!_ He thought, his inner child jumping up and down for joy. With his right hand, he searched for her knee against his waist. As his fingers brushed her soft skin, he pushed it up and quickly flipped his body under her, now resting on his back. He gently dropped her knee and stared at her face, grinning.

"You got me!" he smiled.

Bella chortled as she rested her hands on his chest. "Uh huh. I got you good."

"Now that you've got me, what are you doing to do with me?" he smirked, hoping that his perverse thoughts were the same as hers. Bella knew, more like felt where his mind was headed and decided to tease him.

'Well, I thought I could...." she trailed off, looking intently at him. She bit on her full lower lip and shifted her body against his. Suddenly his hands, reached up and grabbed onto her waist, either trying to hold her still or push her against to where he really needed her. She licked her lips and stared at his mouth and then his eyes, moving closer and closer to his face.

"Bella... " he whispered as she was just a mere breath away. He held his breath and waiting for her lips to touch his. His muscles tensed in anticipation.

Without warning, Bella blew a raspberry against his cheek, jumped up and ran away, leaving Edward aroused, disappointed and yet happy. Jumping to his feet, he quickly ran after her, hoping to find a way to make her pay.

* * *

Edward felt hesitant as they pulled up to the coffee shop, knowing that they'd be parting soon. It's not like he would go weeks without seeing but not seeing her even for 5 minutes was too painful for him to bear. The atmosphere changed from friendly, happy, loving to contemplative, withdrawn and sad. He shut off the car and they both began unbuckling their seat belts.

They looked up at each other in unison and small, gentle smiles reflected back at each other.

"Stay right here." He said faintly as he reached for the door handle. She did a single nod in agreement. Quietly, he got out of the car, made his way around to the passenger's side and opened the door for her to step out.

Bella felt like her heart was ripping into millions of small pieces. She felt so joyous and loved spending time with Edward but every time they had to part, the pain in her chest became stronger and much more painful than previous.

They looked into each other's eyes as he closed the door behind her.

"I had a great time Edward. Thank you for today." Finally a true smile flitted to her lips as she spoke those words. She raised her hand and placed it on the side of his face, cradling his cheek. Lazily, he raised his own hand and covered hers with his, sandwiching her hand against his skin.

They sighed deeply, trying to be strong for the other, not to show how agonizing it was for them to separate. He wrapped her arm round her waist and pulled her to his chest, releasing her hand and holding her strongly. She cleaved to his shirt at his sides and pulled herself even closer, resting her head in the nape of his neck while he laid his cheek on the top of her head. From a distance, they looked as one, not knowing where he began and she ended. To them, they held on to each other, wishing they could have been absorbed into each other's body. This was their world, their own bubble and they wanted to stay in there as long as they could before it could be broken.

It was only a matter of time before the sounds of laughter violently ripped apart their bubble, causing them to separate.

"Bella?" a voice called out, slightly behind Edward.

Edward swiftly moved to the side of Bella, his arm still around her waist, holding tight. Bella squinted her eyes to look at the figure coming closer. She choked on the air that was stuck in her throat and coughed powerfully.

"Shelly?!" she strangled out from the pain in her throat.

"Bella! It is you! It's so good to see you!" Shelly screamed out as she ran forward to meet Bella.

Edward slacked his hold on Bella as she moved forward to embrace the stranger.

Shelly didn't look like anyone Edward knew. She was short, a little shorter than Bella, she had these wide eyed, brown eyes that veered on black, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail but what caught his attention was the wide smile. Those white teeth basically shinning at dusk. He could tell how geniuely happy that this girl was to meet Bella.

"Edward?" Bella called as he snapped out of his daze while taking in the other girl's features. It was only then did he notice she was wearing a bright green pair of scrubs from the hospital.

"Edward, this is Shelly. Shelly, Edward." They both shook hands and exchanged pleasentries.

"So Shelly, tell me how to do you know Bella?" Edward requested while smirking and raising his eyebrow. He was trying to dazzle her to get information.

Bella glared at Shelly while she laughed. "Trying to dazzle me, huh? No need. I met Bella in the E.R. It's kinda obvious I work at the hospital and well, when you're in there as much as Bella, you become friends after a while." She chuckled as she held her stomach.

Edward joined in the laughter as Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing here anyway? Arn't you on call tonight?' Bella asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Relax, Bells. It's pretty quiet over there and well, I know where you are if you decide to come in." Shelly teased.

"Oh shush." Bella grinned. "You here alone?"

"Hells no! I got Dr. Hot Bitch with me." Shelly blushed as she fanned herself with her hand.

Edward chuckled, obviously confused while Bella squealed.

"Shelly!" a strong masculine voice called out to her.

Edward looked towards the voice. His jaw dropped opened and his eyes shot out of his head. He felt the heat of panic fill his body and his brain wasn't working for shit.

He realized the man hadn't noticed he was standing in front of him and wrapped an arm around Shelly's waist, her sporting the biggest grin he'd seen from her so far.

"Come on Shell, we gotta get back before they realize we're missing." he grinned as he looked around and saw familiar faces.

"Oh! Didn't know you had company Shell. Hello Bella. Edward." The man greeted.

Bella calmly hit Edward on his chest, breaking him from his shock.

"Dad! What's going on here?" Edward raised his voice at his father, stepping away slightly from Bella.

Shelly and Bella stood quietly, watching the two exchange looks.

"Oh Shelly! This is my son, Edward. Edward, this is my second in command, Shelly and what we're doing is making a coffee run. After all, who wants to drink coffee from the hospital?" Carlisle stated as he looked at his son in amusement.

"I should have known he was your kid, Carlisle. He tried to dazzle me to get information about Bella." Shelly guffawed as she held on to Carlisle's bicep. "Of course I wasn't affected. After all, you do that same thing to me when you don't want to do something."

Carlisle smiled sheepishly and he rubbed the back of his neck. Edward was calming down from his near panic attack but still looked at his father and then Shelly, then back to Bella, repeating the sequence.

"You remember Mrs. Cope from High School? She was the office administration?" Bella looked to Edward.

"Uh, yeah. " Edward replied confused.

"Well, this is her daughter. You dad needed someone to help out with all the things he does at the hospital and well, Mrs. Cope offered Shelly's services. She really is your dad's right hand." Bella looked at Shelly who was grinning.

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry, everyone thinks the same thing when I say that broad is my mom." Shelly leaned towards Edward and placed her hand to the side of her face, blocking Carlisle and Bella from seeing her mouth. "I'm adopted." She loudly whispered, smiling at him.

"Anyway, sorry to do this but we have to go. Son, I'll be seeing you home." Carlisle explained, dropping his hand on Edward's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you. Shelly, it was nice meeting you." Edward responded as she shook Shelly's hand again.

"The pleasure was all mine." With that, she winked and walked away towards the coffee shop.

Taking her cue from Shelly, Bella bid good night to both Carlisle and Edward, giving Edward a hug and a light peck on the cheek. Bella then made her way to her truck, looked out the window towards Edward, waved and drove off.

Edward stood staring at the backlights of her truck but was pulled away from the firm hand that was pressing his shoulder. He looked at his father and then glanced at his father's hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let your mom know about you if you don't let your mom know about me." Carlisle grinned as he pulled his hand away from Edward's shoulder. Edward knew how possessive his mom was of his dad and felt that every woman that looked at him, wanted him. She was right in a way but not everyone. If he remembered correctly, his mom did go ballistic once on Mrs. Cleary who held on to Carlisle's hand too long. He also knew that if his mom knew he'd been sneaking around with Bella for the past few months, she'd never let him hear the end of it and he honestly wanted to sneak around with Bella more.

With a deep breath he looked at his father with a look of amusement. "Deal!" they both shook hands, grinning at each other.

"Good night, Edward!"

"Good night, Dad"

They both walked away from each other, one into the coffee shop with an amazing young woman who he cared about and the other into his car, going towards his home, wishing it was another house that held his love.

* * *

**I have been watching a lot of cartoons lately so forgive me.**

**Reviews will be read by my cousin, if in case you got something nice to say.**

**Reviews are just as good as stradling Edward in a a meadow of wildflowers... lol**


	6. Revelations

**A/N: hey guys. Thanks for sticking around. Hope you like this chapter. Things are getting hectic again. My nephews are sick again and it's a pain in the ass to type with one hand while holding a 7 month old baby in your arms. Oh well.**

**Oh, I'm looking for a beta, probably just for 2 of my stories for now. I don't have time to write during the day and most of my writing is done between 2am – 4am... tonight it's 3:51am soo yeah, I'm pretty tired to check anything so I just type this a/n and post. I'm not even sure if my sentences make sense so therefore, I'm in need of a beta so if anyone is interested or could point me in the direction of an awesome beta, please message me. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more chapters.**

**So yeah, on with it..... leave some love will ya?!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**REVELATIONS**

6 months have passed since Edward made his return to Forks, to his family, his home and the love of his life. Lying on his bed with hands behind his head, Edward closed his eyes and went through his mental album consisting of images and videos of Bella, since they've been sneaking around for the past 5 months.

He could sit and watch her all day, every movement she made was tantalizing. He loved the way she moved, every laugh, every word had him captivated. He never did feel as happy or as loved with anyone else but when he was with Bella, the world was right. A small smile stretched across his face as images of her smile that graced her flawless features played in his mind. Her pouty, pink lips would stretch and her face would be illuminated by joy. Her eyes twinkled more than usual and when she was really happy, her nose would twitch every once in a while.

Edward chuckled to himself as he felt his body give in to the desire of Bella. His muscles tightened and all he wanted was her, on top of him, straddling his body she did at the valley or Pride Rock as she called it. He wanted all of her, not just something sexual or just their friendly flirting but he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and he wasn't afraid of thinking that.

From the first day he saw her, he was ploughed over by her beauty. Growing up, all he could do and want was to stay at Bella's side; even if it was just as her best friend. He couldn't think of a world, well, his world without Bella in it and if it was just for him to be her friend, he'd sacrifice his love for that. Even when he was abroad at school, he thought of her, dreamt of her and there were times when he'd smell her scent that was Bella on his clothes, his skin or even in his room and he'd pray that she was thinking of him too.

Edward rolled over to his side, clutching his pillow under his head. He looked at the empty side of the bed and wished that a pair of deep, rich, chocolate-y brown eyes were staring back at him. He loved her; he knew it, deep down. The thing that hurt most, she didn't have a clue and he wanted that to change.

Plans of declarations, sentences and situations filled his head. He wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant, go dancing or go to La Push and take a midnight stroll on the beach but then thinking about "normal" Bella behaviour, something wrong would happen and an impromptu visit to the hospital would be on the list of romantic events he had planned to execute. He was sure sitting in a hospital waiting room would basically ruin his plans. Every plan he came up with, he shot it back down, thinking of ways Bella could potentially hurt herself.

With a growl of frustration, he punched the bed and flipped on his back. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. When his mind at ease as he was, he decided to talk to someone with experience. With that, he jumped off his bed, grabbing his keys off the desk in the corner of his room. He ran down the stairs, making his way out the door and into his car. His tires peeled out of the driveway as he drove like a man with a mission. He'd do whatever it takes to make her his and if he was going to make it official, he'd go straight to the man that would help him. He was going to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

"Dr. Baker, paging Dr. Baker to the nurse's station on the 5th floor. Dr. Baker to the 5th floor." a crackling voice from the speaker interrupted Edward's thoughts as he sat in his father's office, waiting.

Edward was a naturally impatient man and having to wait on his father and even worse, wait on proposing to Bella was making his id scream and throw a hissy fit all while his face remained a perfect mask of being calm, cool and collected. He was too distracted by the pain in his fingers as he dug and bit at the cuticle of his finger nails to notice the slamming of the office door and the sound of his father greeting him.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled next to his ear.

Edward let out a surprised yelp and spun to the side, staring at the face of grinning father. He laid a hand on his chest and took in a deep breath as Carlisle made his way to the comfortable chair behind his desk that neatly laid various folders and papers.

"What the hell did you do that for? I almost had a heart attack." Edward said forcefully. Though he was upset at being startled by his father's greeting, he had the utmost respect for him and tried not to let his anger seep out through his voice.

A boyish giggle and grin was brought forth from the most respected doctor in the whole of Seattle. Edward looked on in amusement at his carefree father. His heart felt light at the sight of Carlisle laughing and grinning at him like a fool and the weight of his frustrations lightened. He chuckled as he shook his head from side to side, dispelling any darkness to take hold of his brain once more, using the hand that laid on his sternum, he ran his fingers through his silken locks, lightly scratching the back when his fingers neared the end of their journey as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I did call out to you Edward but seems you didn't hear me. Oh well, at least I got your attention eventually." Carlisle chuckled as he leaned his body and chair at an angle.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit, son?" Carlisle asked, resting his elbows on the armrest, pressing his fingers together, creating a tent of fingers against his chin.

"What? Can't a son come by just to see his father?' Edward asked in mocked horror that his father was thinking he was up to no good.

Carlisle laughed heartily as he looked as his son. "Any other son, sure but you, Edward, not so much."

"I'm wounded by your insinuation." Edward said cheekily as he slouched in his chair, pulling his feet up and resting them on the edge of Carlisle's desk.

Carlisle's grin slowly ebbed away into a smirk as his eyes darted from Edward to his sneaker clad feet that rested on his desk, back to the face of his son.

"Well?" Carlisle asked full of interest.

Edward twisted his fingers together, biting on his lower lip and chewing the inside. Here he was, exposing the most vulnerable part of him to his father. He knew that his father would help him overcome whatever mental obstacles that hindered his confidence in relating his intense emotions to Bella but he first needed to man up and lay his cards on the table to speak.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the top of the chair back.

"It's about Bella." Edward said faintly. As soon as Carlisle heard her name, his back straightened and he leaned his body forward, resting his arms on the table in front of him, listening with rapt attention.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was interested in Edward's thoughts and at that moment, he wished he could have read minds so he wouldn't have to wait so long for Edward to reply. He knew Edward spent time with Bella even though Esme instructed him not to do so but Carlisle didn't mind since he loved Bella like a daughter and always had hopes, just like Renee, that Bella would be an official part of his family. If he didn't meet Edward and Bella together at the coffee shop a while back, he would have given up on that dream.

Edward felt the anxious emotions swirling the room. His heart was clenching and it as getting hard to breathe. He knew he had to tell somebody and with the words coming out of his mouth, it'd make the emotions real. Edward took a deep breath and as he exhaled, he pulled his feet off the desk, pushed his ass to the back of the chair and straightened his spine as his eyes pierced the depths of his father's eyes. He wanted to connect with Carlisle so that he'd see his soul and know that what he was saying is true.

"I'm in love with Bella....." his voice came out strangled as he felt his throat closing in on him. He was probably going to have a panic attack in anticipation with the next set of words that would come out of his mouth and he knew he'd have to do it before he passed out.

".... and I want to make her my wife." As soon as the words floated out of his lips, the muscles that were tightening around his heart released it and his throat relaxed of its own will. He never knew telling the truth would feel so free.

Carlisle looked at his son with wide eyes. He knew Edward had feelings for Isabella but he didn't know how strong they really were, until now.

"Wow. That's.... informative. Are you sure?" Carlisle asked cautiously. He wanted to make sure that Edward knew what he was saying. After all, if you spent 10 years away from your best friend and then came back and hung out most of the time, nostalgic feelings would be at the forefront and he didn't want Edward to think that his childhood crush on Bella was the same of being in love. He'd never be able to forgive himself if Edward was being delusional about being love.

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes turned hard and feral. He knew how he felt about Bella and not even his father had any right to question him.

"Of course I'm sure. I love her and I want to be with her. I can't stop thinking about her and there are days where I can't even bring myself to leave her. She drives me crazy in the best way and she just makes everything better when she's around. I can't think of anyone but her. Even when I was away, she was all I could think about. Her smile, her laughter, her scent.... she's always everywhere I am..." Edward was now out of his chair and pacing behind it. Carlisle was a bit shocked and amused at the situation. Maybe he would get his wish and Bella would really be an official part of his family. What he was shocked about was the depth of Edward's emotion that ran for Bella. Never in a million years would he think Edward thought that way about their dear Bella but then again, he was wearing that mask, a mask fashioned so well that no one could have seen past it.

".... and I love her so much and it feels like my heart is bursting and breaking at the same time because I don't know how she feels. I mean, we share looks and touches and I know she feels something for me but I need to know if she LOVES me. If she does, I'll ask her to marry me in the morning. I don't care about mom or Renee, I need her Dad. I need her to love me. Without her, I'd be like a soul without a body. I'll always be incomplete and with Bella, I am whole..." Edward sighed heavily as he ran both his hands roughly through his hair, gripping at the front of his mane and pulling it in aggravation. He felt his heart drop and walked to the chair he was previous occupying and dropped himself down gruffly.

"What am I going to do?" Edward asked his father. In that moment, Carlisle saw the eyes of his young son 10 years ago, asking him what to do when he was going to tell Bella that he was leaving her. He just wanted his son to be happy and if Bella was it, then he would support his son, no matter what his wife thought.

Sighing deeply, Carlisle's features soften as he spoke to his son. "Edward, I now understand how you feel about Bella. You love her and to tell you the truth, we all love her. I've loved her as a daughter for so many years and knowing that you want to be with her for the rest of your life is probably the best thing I've heard in the past few months...."

"... If Bella is what you want, then take her. Tell her how you feel and what your intentions toward her are. Don't wait too long before someone else has the courage to admit their feelings towards her. You do what you have to do to make you happy. You deserve it and honestly, so do Bella." Carlisle smiled as he finished his little speech. He was happy for his son and the faster he would get Edward out of his office, the faster he knew Edward would confess to Bella.

"On that note Edward, go.... go now and plan a romantic evening with that lovely young woman and do what you must. Just make you let her know it was my idea."Carlisle grinned as he saw the look of confidence and relief on Edward's face.

Edward's head dropped to his chest as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His mind was already planning and setting things in motion when he heard his father's words to go. He snapped his head up quickly, with a Cheshire grin on his face. He was ecstatic that his father was supporting him and Bella. At least he'd have someone in their corner if his mother ever got to find out.

With that, Edward jumped to his feet, quickly making his way to the chair Carlisle sat. He wrapped his arms around his father, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thanks dad." Edward whispered out, his voice thick with emotion.

"Go." Carlisle whispered after patting Edward's arm that was across his chest.

Edward pulled his arms away, watched his father, flashing a smile so big that it could brighten the room.

With all that was said, he pushed his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, dialling the number he knew by heart as he walked out his father's office and eventually the hospital.

It was time to stop talking and start doing. His mind was made up and he was going to follow through.

"Hey darling, what are you doing right now?" Edward asked the voice on the other side of the phone as he jumped in his car, making his way all over the town, preparing for what might change their lives.


	7. Complications

**A/N: Apologies are needed to everyone out there. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post BUT the good news is that it's long. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Real life does suck but at least I'm here now, trying to work on my stories and finish it like I wanted.**

**I'm still in search for a beta. Soo I'm warning you now that if you see any errors, gramatically or anything else, please let me know. I know you people don't want to hear me ramble sooo, on to our story.**

**Btw, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow the names.**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I 3 you all big time!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**COMPLICATIONS**

The joyous sounds of giggles filled the room as Bella held on to her cell phone and danced around the room. Edward had just called her and arranged to meet up tonight for a special dinner that he teased her about, not giving her any other information other than it was going to be a night they would never forget. Caught up in her emotions, she dropped on her bed with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen. She let out a childish squeal as she kicked her legs and flailed her body on the bed in pure and unadulterated joy and excitement. She felt her heart beat faster and the tingling of delirium flow though her veins. Bella bit down on her lower lip as her mind drifted to thoughts of Edward.

In her mind's eye, she saw him stand in front of her with that devilish, sinful yet addicted crooked smile that always stopped her heart for a mere moment. She took in the sight of his semi muscular body hidden under a somewhat close fitting t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. She felt the desire for him surge up and down, in and out of her body and all she wanted was to be close to him at that moment. Her skin raised in goose bumps as her mind took her back to the valley where she straddled him. She wanted so much more at the moment, especially for their clothing to be gone and they were connected to each other physically.

Desire and lust slammed into her hard as she felt her hands roam over the skin of her stomach. She was too much into her own world with her Edward that she didn't notice a shadow outside her balcony door.

He watched her as she laid on her bed, slowly touching her body and he longed to be her hands, to touch her like he wanted to, to love her like he was meant to. He and only he would claim her as his own and after tonight, it would. He knew he shouldn't be here because of their mothers but he needed to see her, even hold her close to him as he sniffed her hair.

Deep in her thoughts, he felt so real, like he was right there with her. She smelt him and it made her body fall deeper and deeper into the lustful mist that surrounded her body. With one hand moving to her breast and the other moving down between her legs to her pulsating sex, her mind filled with images and feelings of every brush of his hand against her skin and the way he'd hold her when they were alone and she wanted to be close to him, more than anything at the moment.

Though from such a distance, his body was in tune with hers. He heard her soft breaths as her fingers roamed her firm breasts, pulling and tugging at her puckered nipples as the other hand slid down to the outside of her shorts, rubbing and pressing against the apex between her legs. He felt his body come alive and throbbing with need, to be her hands.

"Edward..." she whispered into the lust filled air and he had to hold himself back from bursting into the room, ripping off their clothes and pushing himself deep into her, joining them. He wanted... no, needed her so bad he felt like a drug addict, needing their next fix and his was Bella.

"Bella!" Renee's voice put a halt on their lust fuelled thoughts and actions. Bella sat up quickly, her head turned to the direction of the door.

"Yes, mom?" She asked shakily. She was trying to calm her body down by force after thinking such thoughts about Edward and herself.

"We're having some guests over in a bit. Could you please come and help?" asked Renee.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." Bella stood and walked toward her dresser. She looked at her flushed face and smiled. She hadn't finished and her body wanted release but her mind was different. In her mind she thought to herself that she would find relief and it wouldn't be at her hands, it would be from Edward's. As soon as Edward's name was thought, the pulsating need was now full on throbbing. It was so intense Bella had to hold on to the dresser, breathing deeply and exhaling, trying to control her body.

Edward stared at her in longing. His pants were tightly uncomfortable and he just wanted to push her against the dresser and free himself from the confines of the jeans he was wearing. Unconsciously, his hand roamed the front of his jeans, landing on his erection that was tightly packed in. He felt a shiver of pleasure as allowed himself to stare at her and rub himself through his jeans. The friction of his jeans and his hand, though uncomfortable felt better than he thought. He bit down hard on his lower lip as he watched Bella walk away from her dresser and towards her bed, crawling on all fours to the other side of her bed to retrieve her cell phone.

Her ass looked enticingly delicious and he couldn't wait for the way when she'd be in the same position, naked with him behind her, ready for him. His libido was raging and all he wanted was his pleasure and his release.

"Bella...." he whispered as he watched her walk around the room, organizing her room before she went down. As he whispered her name, she stopped and stared outside the door. He quickly pressed himself against the wall behind the door but was still in a position to see her. The captivating brown eyes peered into his soul. He quickly pulled himself together, trying to calm the sexual energy that was emanating from him. He wanted to treat her like the woman she is and creepily playing with himself as he stood outside her balcony door was not treating her with the respect she deserved.

He watched her walk to her door as her mother's voice shrieked her name from downstairs. As she closed the door behind her, he turned his back towards the room and made his way to his car. Ignoring his throbbing and uncomfortable erection, he was hoping that tonight, Bella would be able to help him with his release as he professed his love for her.

With that last thought in mind, he drove off quickly, hoping that everything went according to plan.

---- * * * * ----

After hours of helping Renee in the kitchen making tasty appetizers and baking scrumptious pastries, Bella was now in her bedroom, standing in the front of her closet covered in a lacy red bra that made her breasts look tantalizing and matching cheekie underwear, looking for something appropriate to wear. She decided that whatever she wore while meeting these mystery guests, she'd keep it on and just meet up with Edward later.

She eventually made up her mind and pulled out a v-neck wrap dress that hugged her body perfectly, showcasing her curves and ample bosom and if there was going to be anything more to this evening other than a "special" dinner, it would be easy to remove. Bella smiled at the prospect of being with Edward. With the slam of the front door, Bella was pulled out of her thoughts. She heard a mix of deep voices intertwined with a rather high pitched voice she recognized as her mother.

Bella grabbed her purse and dropped in her cell phone, her compact, lipstick, gloss and her keys. She took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Okay you..." she pointed to the mirror. "Just relax and enjoy this evening. Don't screw it up or else you won't be able to meet Edward." She smiled as his name left her lips.

"So go down there and make your mama proud!" she declared as she raised her chin in confidence and made her way downstairs.

---- **** ----

The tension in the air along with the perverse smiles and stares from the four males that sat in the same room with Bella and her parents was making her extremely uncomfortable. Her mother shot her a pointed stare as Bella shifted around in her seat, trying to find some find of comfort in this uncomfortable situation.

Before her sat James Masterson and his three adult sons, Arlo other known as Aro, Caius and Marcus and in her eyes, they all looked at her as if she were something to eat.

James Masterson was the son of the current Major in the town. Rumours of his sexual prowess and fetishes polluted the town by the mouths of ex lovers and girlfriends. He was disgusting as a human. Of course he put across the look of being this aristocratic being but behind closed doors, publicly or not, his true colours would emerge. It was also said that even his sons participated in his trysts, sharing the same woman, sometimes at the same time.

Bella knew all these things about them and felt a shiver of fright run up her spine as they locked her in their sights. They all had plastic smiles on their faces but Bella saw right through them and her mind started working, trying to figure out what was their purpose in her childhood home.

"So Bella, tell us something about yourself. We've been sitting here quite a while and heard your lovely mother speak your praises and now we'd like to hear from you." James asked somewhat pleasantly.

"Well, I work at Crowley Incorporated. I'm the head of their HR department. Ummm..." Bella shifted trying to get comfortable, feeling anxious and nervous as the eyes of James and his sons. "I'm not quite sure what else you want to know. I'm pretty much a homebody and rather boring if I do say so myself." Bella tried to play it off as a joke as dove into her fake persona and giggled at the self deprecating joke.

"That's quite alright with me Bella. I'm sure I'll get to know everything about you in the future to come." James was now sitting forward with his elbows on his knees as he peered sinisterly into her eyes. She recognized the flicker of lust in his eyes as he trailed his eyes slowly from her feet over her body. She felt disgusted and molested just by his gaze.

Needed to get out of there before she threw up, she plastered on her Oscar winning fake smile. "I'll go get another pot of tea. Excuse me." She slowly stood up and walked out although her body was pushing for her to run. She felt the burn of eyes on her back and when she passed through the threshold of the sitting room, she turned around and also collapsed at what she saw.

James, Aro, Caius and Marcus were looking at her with intense lust and want in their eyes and weren't masking it. They licked their lips hungrily as one stared at her backside, another's gaze lingering on her breasts, the other on her legs and lastly, another staring deep into her eyes. Bella quickly felt bile rising up in her throat but she suppressed it and quickly made her way out and into the kitchen, far away from those men. She felt scared and was praying that she could leave.

Bella sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of cold water as she rested her head on her hands. Her head was in pain and she felt sick to her stomach that her parents were entertaining these men. She heard the familiar clacking of heels against the tiles in the kitchen and didn't bother to look up. She knew there was hell to pay for her prolonged absence.

"Isabella, why are you still here? You're supposed to be entertaining our guests. How can you be so rude?' Renee seethed as she stood in front of Bella with the counter between them.

"Mom, could you please drop it? I don't feel well. I'll come out when I feel like it." Bella just wanted to see Edward and didn't want to be under the perverse scrutiny of the Masterson males.

Bella suddenly felt a strong grip on her upper arm and she lifted her head quickly only to be looking into the steel grey of her mother's eyes.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan and you listen to me good. That man in there came here because of you. He is one of the richest men in this town and if you think that I'm going to let you ruin the chances of this marriage, then you have another thing coming!" Renee was practically foaming at the mouth as she spat her words angrily.

Bella's eyes widened in shock at the word marriage.

"What marriage are you talking about you?" Her mind was now spiralling out of control, like a tornado and she couldn't hold down any rational thought.

"To you, of course. James came here for you. He was looking at you for some time now and approached me and that's why he's here." Renee's temper had cooled just a bit and spoke calmer than before.

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head and she felt herself on the verge of hyperventilating.

"What.... what... I can't... I... I... don't...." Bella held on to the table as the blood drained from her face. She felt lightheaded and tried to control her thoughts.

"I won't get married to him." Bella said in a vehement whisper.

"This is the perfect opportunity. He's rich! You can get what you want. So what if his kids are older than you?" Renee replied, trying to convince Bella to change her mind.

"I won't marry him! I refuse to!" Bella's anger was now surging through her. Her voice was no longer a whisper but a full force, stepping towards Renee and looking her straight in her eyes.

"Why? He is the only man just as rich as Carlisle and probably even better than any of these hicks in this town. Esme will have to eat her words when she hears about how big your wedding is going to be." Renee smirked as her mind drifted off to the world where Esme was now bowing to her.

"Is this some sort of competition between you and Esme? I'm not a fucking toy Renee!" Bella seethed as she walked away from her mother and towards the backdoor.

"Get back here Isabella! Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Renee pulled Bella by her arm and stared into her eyes.

There they stood eye to eye, the tension in the room was stifling and neither one had said one word.

"This is about Edward isn't it?" Renee spat out his name as if it was a dirty world. "Listen to me Isabella, dear Edward will never be with you because of his mother. He is a mama's boy and will do what she wants. Don't you dare think for a moment that he's going to turn against his family just for you." Renee pushed Bella away from her and looked down at her pitifully.

"I love Edward." Bella said strongly, finally admitting out loud her love for Edward but Renee was not the one who she wanted to be saying those words to.

"Yeah? Well too bad. He's never going to love you after his mother gets done with him." Renee's words tore at Bella's heart and she felt like she could die. Renee started to rub out the invisible creases that were on her pants and strapless top.

"Now be a good girl and get back in there." Renee's voice was firm and cold but Bella didn't care. She quickly grabbed up her purse that laid on the counter. She briskly made her way out the front door and slammed it shut when she closed it behind her.

She didn't care if James and his perverted sons heard their argument. She wasn't going to marry James and there's no way in hell Renee was going to make her.

She clumsily dug into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled to his name and pressed the call button.

After three rings, he picked up.

"Hey sweetie." His warm voice soothed her but somehow she started sobbing at the sound of his voice.

"Bella? Bella? Honey, what's wrong? Please baby, talk to me..." Edward was now panicking at the sound of Bella and her distress.

"Ed...ward.... please......" she hiccupped, barely able to talk. She opened her mouth to say words but only sobs of pain came out.

She heard a plethora of swear words as she heard him run to the car with keys in hand. He quickly jumped in and started the car, peeling his way out of some driveway.

"Stay on the line sweetheart. I'm coming for you." Edward assured her that he'd be there in no time although he didn't know where she was. Deep down, he knew he'd find her. After all, he had his very own Bella GPS and knew he'd find her no matter where she was.

"Hurry.... please..." her sobs were now lessening to cries as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and dropped to the wet grassy path on the side of the road.

Edward spoke loving words to her, reassuring her that he'd be there and he'd never let anything happen to her and that he cared about her so much and all she could do was cry.

Bella didn't know how long it was but soon she heard the screeching of tires and though her head was down, she knew it was him.

Edward jumped out of the car and ran towards Bella. He knelt beside her as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Bella? Baby? I'm here." He whispered with his voice full of love and concern.

Red and chocolate brown eyes looked at him and his heart shattered at the look on her face. Like magnets being drawn to each other, he lunged for her as she lunged for him, both slamming into each other with force and holding on tightly to each other. He pulled her onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and glued her head to his shoulder.

Her cries increased as they both held on to each other as both hearts broke. Tears filled Edward's eyes for reasons unknown to him but he raised his head to collect himself. He kissed her forehead and buried his nose into her hair and whispered against her skin.

"Shhhh, baby. No one is going to take you away from me. You'll be safe. It's okay love. I'm here now. I'm here and I'm never letting you go. " Edward's words floated from his lips and penetrated Bella's heart, kindling the near dead fire back to its true self.

Edward clung to Bella tighter as her cries became nonexistent. Time was forgotten from the time Edward received that phone call to now holding _his_ love in his arms.

"Edward?" her voice croaked.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as she extracted her head from his shoulder.

"Ummm, my feet are getting numb." She gave a soft smile as he chuckled and released his grip from her body. He stood up first and pulled her into a standing position. He looked down at her with all the love he held in his body for her and caresses her tear stained face.

"What happened baby?" his voice full of concern.

Bella wasn't sure if she should tell him. After all, if this was her reaction to the news, how would her best friend and hopefully, future lover react? She stared down at her feet as she twisted her fingers nervously.

A strong masculine hand covered hers and felt a finger lifting her face. She stared at the green haze she fell in love with and saw that he was concerned.

"Don't you hide from me love. Tell me, its okay. I'm here for you." He whispered as he pulled her hands up to his lips and placed soft kisses against her knuckles.

Bella felt the tears pooling at her eyes but blinked them back down. She knew she'd have to hell him eventually and rather tell him now than later. It would be the best for both of them.

"My mom is marrying me off." Bella's voice was so low he couldn't hear what she said.

"What's that, love?" he coaxed her with a gentle smile as he rubbed the back on her hands with his thumbs.

Her already broken heart felt like it was being pulverized as the words came out of her mouth. "My mother is marrying me off to James Masterson."

He stood wide eyed and stared at her, hoping this was a trick. He dropped her hands quickly and grasped her face between his strong hands, staring deep into his eyes. He only saw the pain and knew she was telling the truth.

He dropped his hands to his side and started walking backwards to his car, looking at her scared eyes. His heart was being ripped apart. How dare Renee took away what was his?

"Fuck! Motherfucking stupid ass bitch!" he yelled as he took out his frustration on his beloved Volvo. He punched at the hood and kicked the passenger door. Rage took over his body as he saw red only. Profanities flew freely from his mouth as he cursed Renee after everything he knew.

He could barely hear the screaming voice of his angel calling his name.

"EDWARD! STOP!" Bella screamed to the top of her lungs. Her throat was in severe pain from the sobbing and now the screaming but she had to break Edward out of his rage after she noticed the blood being left on the hood.

Edward turned around to see the scared woman in front of him. He had scared her and he promised he'd never hurt her in anyway. He always wanted to protect her. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her to his body.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm soooo sorry." He pleaded with her as her tense body was pressed against his.

He kissed her forehead and felt her body relax into his as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly.

"Distract me, love. Talk to me so that I don't go to your home and rip your mother apart!' Edward growled angrily. He didn't want to be this angry but Renee wanted to take something that was his and give it to another man that wasn't worthy of Bella.

Bella knew from the sound of his racing heart how angry he was and though she wasn't feeling at her best, the least she could do was calm Edward.

"Ummm, I'm wearing red lace underwear." She said shyly. She couldn't think of anything and that was the first thing she thought about.

She felt his body shake and thought he was having a seizure. She looked up quickly to see his grinning face looking down at her, his alight with calmness.

"Really? " he asked as he chuckled through the question. She nodded her, affirming the answer.

His mouth broke out into that famous crooked grin as he bent down and kissed her nose. Bella looked up at him and smiled to herself. Her mood was now becoming better with Edward around. He rubbed her back and looked down on her lovingly. He prayed to the gods that he'd never allow her to look like this again and would do anything in his power to make her happy, no matter what happened to him.

"Bella, love. Listen to me. You are mine, alright? No one is going to take you away from you. You belong to me and only me. Do you understand baby?" he said firmly, looking into her eyes as a hand rested on her lower back, pushing her body closer to his.

Her heart felt mended and whole and a surge of desire and excitement filled her body at his words. She longed to hear those words for so long and now she couldn't believe it. A true smile pulled across her face as she wrapped her arms around him tighter and stared into his eyes. He looked down at her with love and she started back at him with the same look.

"I am only yours, Edward." She smiled as he pulled her closer and they clung to each other.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear as his lips softly kissed her lobe. He was no longer scared and though it wasn't the setting he'd hope to declare his love for her, he had the guts to do it and it was better than any plan he had.

Her heart jumped for joy and she felt her body lift to the sky. "I love you too." She said against his neck as she placed a soft kiss against his skin.

Excitement filled both their bodies as they both declared their love. Though it was a disaster a while ago, what happened overshadowed it and they both would always remember this moment. Feeling drops of rain on his head he pulled away from her, holding her hand and smiling.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here." He grinned at her while she smiled right back.

He opened the damaged passenger's door for her and closed it after she slid in. He ran across to the driver side and opened the door. He didn't realize how cold it was outside until he saw Bella wrapping her arms around herself. He started the car and turned up the heat, aiming the vents at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked at him shyly, blood filling her face as she blushed, hard.

Finally feeling real happiness and love, she took his hand and brought to her lips. She kissed his bruised knuckles and looked at him with such innocence. She loving stroked her cheek and caressed her face as she leaned into his touch. He bent forward and gave her a chaste kiss against her lips and they both felt a tingling and heat fill their bodies.

With wide smiles and happy hearts, Edward drove off with Bella, both euphoric in their declarations of love.

**Gasp! What happens now? lol**

**Leave me a review and let me know if you liked it or hated it.**


End file.
